Audrey Nathan
|gender = Female |movie = The Avengers (mentioned) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1 episode) |actor = Amy Acker |status = Alive}} Audrey Nathan is the second chair of the Portland Symphony Orchestra who was stalked by Marcus Daniels, putting her in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D.. She was rescued Phil Coulson and dated him for a while before his death at the hands of Loki. Despite being heartbroken by Coulson's death, Nathan continued with her life until her stalker Daniels returned. Nathan was once again saved by S.H.I.E.L.D., unaware that Coulson was alive and ensuring her safety throughout the attack. Biography Meeting Phil Coulson Audrey Nathan was a resident of Portland, Oregon and a gifted cellist who found herself being stalked by Marcus Daniels, a mentally unstable man who gained energy absorbing abilities through exposure to the Darkforce, and developed an attraction to her and her music. When Daniels appeared at her apartment, calling her his "light", Nathan demanded that he leave her alone. Then suddenly, Daniels caused all the lights on the block to go dark. Nathan ran to the police and told them what happened but they did not believe her. Thankfully, Nathan was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D., in particular, Phil Coulson. Coulson defeated Daniels by subjecting him to numerous lights, overloading his senses and allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to take him into custody. Afterward, Nathan and Coulson started dating and fell in love. During a trip to Oahu, Hawaii, Phil Coulson spilled poi all over a necktie that Nathan gave him as a gift; Coulson left it in the dry cleaners for years.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Before the Battle of New York, Pepper Potts inquired about Nathan, and Coulson informed her that she had moved back to Portland following a tour.The Avengers In Portland, she obtained a position as a second chair in Portland Symphony Orchestra. Whenever Coulson was in town, he saw her play''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge'' and he often invited her to dinner at the Richmond.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place Phil Coulson's "Death" Eventually, Phil Coulson was killed by Loki while defending the Helicarrier. When S.H.I.E.L.D. informed Nathan of his death, she was devastated, and cried for days. Unknown to her, however, Coulson had been revived, and after months of laying low, Coulson had to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol, and, even knowing her current whereabouts, thought it would be best to leave Nathan alone. During the HYDRA Uprising, John Garrett had uncovered vital information regarding Nathan's and Coulson's relationship thanks to Grant Ward, and used that information as Coulson's weakness. He released Marcus Daniels from the Fridge, allowing him to resume his pursuit of Nathan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Stalked by Marcus Daniels ]] Marcus Daniels traveled to Portland, where he approached Nathan while she was out on an evening jog. She was then saved by Jemma Simmons, pretending to be a CIA agent. While under their protection, Nathan told Simmons and Antoine Triplett that she knew they were actually with S.H.I.E.L.D. She explained her relationship with Phil Coulson and how she still felt about him, and assured them that she still believed in S.H.I.E.L.D. Later, Simmons and Triplett used her as bait to lure in Daniels and used the same method Coulson used on him years prior; this time, the lights, modified with the Gamma Power Reserve by Leo Fitz, overloaded Daniels' senses and caused him to spontaneously combust. reunited with Nathan]] What Nathan did not realize was that Coulson had been directly involved with the case, but she was barely conscious when he was in her presence, sitting over her to ensure that she was safe and telling her that he was always with her. When Nathan awoke, she found Simmons where Coulson had stood and assumed she had just been dreaming the image of her lost love. With Daniels dead, Nathan returned to her life, unaware of the part Coulson had played in keeping her safe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness When they returned from Portland to Providence, those who went questioned if seeing Nathan had adversely affected Coulson's judgments.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson † - Former Lover ***Leo Fitz ***Jemma Simmons ***Antoine Triplett † Enemies *Marcus Daniels/Blackout † - Stalker Appearances In chronological order: *''The Avengers'' (mentioned) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''The Bridge'' (mentioned) ***''The Magical Place'' (mentioned) ***''Providence'' (mentioned) ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''The Things We Bury'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Katie Eischen was a stunt double for Amy Acker in the role of Audrey Nathan. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Musicians